


The One With the IKEA Furniture

by mikkimouse



Series: Once In A Blue Moon Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: For the prompt: "Sterek-- Derek has a secret obsession with assembling Ikea furniture."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/125576233465/sterek-derek-has-a-secret-obsession-with).

“Dude, the first step is admitting you have a problem.”  


Derek crosses his arms and scowls. “I do not have a problem.”  


Stiles just raises his eyebrows at the half-dozen cardboard boxes of Ikea furniture blocking the path between Derek’s living room and kitchen. “Uh-huh. You know, you have furniture.”  


Derek shuffles his feet and looks away, muttering something Stiles only half-catches.  


“I’m sorry, what was that?” Stiles holds a hand up to his ear. “Not all of us are werewolves, so could you repeat that in a normal tone of voice?”  


“I said, it’s not good furniture,” Derek says through his teeth, as though each word’s being ripped from him.  


Stiles opens his mouth to argue, and then closes it again. “Okay, so you do have a shocking number of pieces that were rescued from the dumpsters, but that’s okay! We all do it. I mean, most of us usually do it because we’re _broke_ , and I know that’s not exactly your issue, but rescued furniture’s totally cool!”  


Derek presses his lips together and shoves his hands in his pockets. “It’s not good _enough_.”

Stiles throws his arms out. “Good enough for _what?”_

“For you.”  


Stiles’s entire brain crashes to a halt, and all he can do is stare at Derek, mouth flapping like a fish.  


Derek sighs and drops his gaze again. “I know we haven’t been… _us_ for very long, but I want my place to be good for you. Good for us.”  


Stiles can’t really process that, with his brain still coming back online. “So you bought all this furniture…to make your place nice for me.”  


Derek nods and still doesn’t look up.

Stiles doesn’t know whether to kiss him or hug him or give him a blowjob. He decides on the hug, and gives Derek the biggest one he can. “That’s the most romantic thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

Derek nuzzles him, and Stiles steps back before they start getting busy on the boxes. That would probably be uncomfortable. “So. Where are your Allen wrenches? Let’s get this show on the road.”  


“You’re going to help?” Derek sounds both surprised and pleased.  


“You got me furniture, of _course_ I’m going to help.” Stiles bumps his shoulder. “Just be prepared for a plethora of bad sexual innuendos. It’s inevitable.”  


Derek’s smile is soft. “I’m looking forward to it.”  



End file.
